Because
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: Gilbert smiled, sheepishly. "Roderich meet Lux. Lux, this is Roderich." Lux smiled sleepily. "Who is Mama?" Gilbert pointed at Roderich, who stared at the finger. "I beg your pardon?" Gilbert grinned. "If I do recall, it is called PruAus, not AusPru." PruAus Parenting Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~~~ ^^ I'm starting a new story because this has been stuck in my head for a while! Kekekekekeke! :D I got nothing to say except… Enjoy…. So… ENJOY~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**OMG! I just thought of something! Okay, so this is about Prussia and tiny Lux, BUT it's PruAus. I kinda don't like the idea of a small kid and a large person having IT or being together soooo this story won't be about it. Not that I wouldn't read it if you're mein Freunde~ ^^**

**~*~v~*~**

The evening was dark as all winter evenings were. Snow fell, landing softly on the ground where pedestrians stepped on and where cars rode on. Gilbert Beilschmidt trudged home, his hands shoved in his pockets and his jacket collar up, covering his pale neck. His hair looked like the snow had just melted its color in it, making it white. His eyes, ruby red, squinted at his surroundings since the only source of light was from the orange street light. His blue jeans were soaked from the amount of snow falling and melting. All Gilbert wanted to do was go home, feed his awesome bird (Gilbird), text Francis and Antonio (his two best friends) for a while, and make sure his boyfriend, Roderich, was safe at home.

But, of course, _something _must have interfered with Gilbert's plan. If not, what's the point of this story?

As he walked past dark alleyways, he could feel people's—beggars—stares on him, waiting for his guard to be down so that they may take advantage of him. This he was used to. He _had _to get used to it since he lived in New York City. What he _wasn't _used to came next: A quiet whimper came from a dark alley on his right.

The albino (yes, he is albino. This explains the white hair and red eyes [DUH!]) stopped in his tracks, listening closely.

"P—please stop." Another whimper was heard followed by a moan.

"Scream, small child," came a raspy voice. "No one will hear ya anyway."

There was a heaving sound and a lot of some other noises as if someone were crying. "D—do not touch m—me th—there! O—or anyv—vhere!" came the soft, childish, voice again.

There was the sound of someone unzipping a zipper. "Ya know ya like it, babe. Just stay still while I get mah junk inta yar small puckered hole **A/N: O. M .G.! EW~~~ I can**_**not **_**believe I just wrote that! O.O**"

There was a gasp and a lot of clattering, Gilbert guessed the kid was trying to get away. And Gilbert… All he could do was stand there in shock and listen as a kid was probably getting raped.

"I v—vill scream, nng!" the accented voice came again, trying to sound brave, but wavering and breaking in fear.

"Then do. I'd love ta hear ya voice."

Gilbert bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should go and save the child. He was unarmed and he didn't know if the man had some kind of gun in his possession (that would be so unawesome if he, the King of Awesome, got shot). Besides, this kind of stuff happens everyday in NYC… Right?

A scream tore Gilbert from his thoughts and he jumped. His red eyes looked around frantically, wondering if anybody had heard and would come running, but his surroundings stayed dark and quiet.

There was silence for a while and Gilbert thought it was over. He was about to move on when a series of 'stops', 'please', and 'it hurts' were heard.

…

_Guess I am going to be an Alfred (_an American boy who always thinks he's the 'Hero', but is faaaar from it)_… Only the awesome me _vill _succeed, _Gilbert thought and took his phone out of his pocket, using it as a flash light. Moving into the alley, he called out, "Hey!"

The whimpering got louder the closer he got to the end of the alley, but it sounded muffled so he guessed that the rape-er was covering the victim's mouth. The snow was falling less and less so the ground was muddy and he could hear rats scurrying around.

"Shut da fuck up, fag," the raspy voice hissed to the boy.

"Let go of him now," Gilbert demanded, now close enough to see a very pale looking boy and a dark man who would have blended with his surroundings if it weren't for Gilbert's phone. The pale boy was under the man and the man was straddling his waist.

"Fuck off," the dark man growled. Gilbert could see his pants were down and so were the boy's. His… 'junk' was inside the poor boy who was breathing heavily and staring at Gilbert with wide eyes. The dark man thrust into the boy making him gasp and squirm in surprise.

"I beg your pardon," Gilbert said, using one of his boyfriend's sayings from when he was offended. "Did you just tell the awesome me to 'fuck off'?"

He tried to make himself look big and scary by putting the phone under his chin which wasn't hard since people were already afraid of his albino image. He made sure he could still see the man and boy so they didn't run away.

As expected, the dark man's black, blood-shot eyes widened and he quickly pulled out of the boy, releasing his hips. The boy's hips fell limply on the muddy ground as the rest of his body was. His meat was long, thick, and just as dark as him. And ugly. _Very _ugly. He pulled his pants before pointing at Gilbert. "Th—the Devil! He roams the Earth!" And with that, he raced out of the alley screaming.

Gilbert watched as the man's dark shadow move away, clicking a random button on his phone to keep the light going. He then turned to the boy who was slowly sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, taking a step closer to the boy.

The boy bit his lip, nodding, but tears slipped out of his eyes. Gilbert took another step closer to him, crouching down next to him. This close, he noticed the boy's eyes were a light green color and his hair a dirty blonde; more brown than blonde. His skin was extremely pale and Gilbert inferred that the boy had been in the cold a long time.

The boy was wearing a large green T-shirt that hung loosely over his body. His jeans, still at his ankles, were a light blue dirtied from being raped on the muddy floor of the alley. His legs, Gilbert couldn't help noticing, were extremely pale and skinny, his knees looking large and misplaced. He was also wearing small red sneakers with little, once-white stars on the side. Every single article of clothing on the boy was dirtied.

"H—hey, do not cry. It is totally unawesome vhen people cry." Gilbert put a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling him tense up, but quickly relax and cry louder.

Gilbert, not sure of what to do, decided to comfort the boy as he comforted Roderich when he was sad.

After pulling the boy's boxers and pants up with ease, Gilbert pulled the boy into his lap. He hugged his small shoulders and rubbing his back.

_He cannot be any older than three, maybe even younger, he so small. _

About fifteen minutes later, the boy's cries became nothing but sniffles and hiccups here and there. No snow fell in the alley, but Gilbert could see that it had let down.

Gilbert cleared his throat, deciding maybe it was time to ask the boy some questions. He felt him tense up.

"Do not cry again," Gilbert began, uneasily, "but I do have some questions for you that you may or may not be comfortable answering."

The boy nodded uncertainly.

"First, vhat is your name?" Gilbert winced at how demanding he sounded. He tried to sound more laid-back by adding, "I cannot keep calling you 'the boy' in my head."

_Bingo._

The boy giggled softly. "L—Lux. Lux Klein."

Gilbert nodded. "How old are you?"

"_Fünf. Ich bin fünf Jahre alt,_" Lux answered, shifting so that his head lay in the crook of Gilbert's neck.

Gilbert's arms tightened around the small brunette's bony shoulders, cursing the dark man into the deepest pits of Hell for taking advantage of a child so small and innocent. "Lux, vhere are you from? You speak German, right?"

"_Ja, ich spreche Deutsch—"_

"_Ich spreche auch deutsch." _

Lux smiled before continuing. _"—_and I come from _Luxemburg."_

"Vhy are you alone? Vhere is your family?"

There was silence, and then Lux sniffled, his arms tightening around Gilbert's neck. "The—they… They… Left me." And he began to cry again.

"Shh, shh." Gilbert soothed, jiggling Lux up and down. He stood, still trying to calm down the brunette. "Be quiet for a second, Luxxy." Lux nodded, quieting and sticking a thumb in his mouth, sucking on it. "Okay—oh _Gott, _Lux. Do not do that. It is disgusting." Gilbert pulled Lux's thumb from his mouth. "Anyvay, let us go to my apartment and ve shall see vhat happens from there, _ja?" _

Lux hiccupped. "_J—ja," _he responded,and when Gilbert wasn't looking, snuck his finger back in his mouth.

**~*~v~*~**

The minute Gilbert and Lux walked into Gilbert's apartment, a hot blast of air hit their faces. Two pink dots appeared on Lux's cheeks.

"_Es ist heiβ…" _he murmured.

Gilbert nodded, feeling relieved about the color Lux had re-gained.

Lux wiggled in Gilbert's grip as Gilbert closed and locked the door. "It is too hot~!" he cried, shaking his head. His dirty-blonde locks hit his face softly. "Too hot~! I vanna go back outside!"

Gilbert struggled to keep hold of Lux. "Calm down, Luxxy. I vill make it colder in a sec, okay?"

Immediately, Lux calmed down. "Mkay!"

Gilbert flipped on the lights (because all of this had been taking place right by the door) and was greeted by his boring living room. There was a brown couch in the corner, a coffee table in front of it, and a T. V. in front of that. There were a couple pictures on the walls and on the coffee table. Most were of his friends Francis and Antonio, a couple were of Roderich and himself, a few of his brother and his boyfriend, Feliciano, and there was one of the whole family.

Lux seemed excited by the pictures and began wriggling in Gilbert's grip again. "Can I see? Please?"

Gilbert nodded, putting the child on the ground. He quickly turned the heater off (before he forgot) so that Lux wouldn't throw another… Tantrum? Would that be considered a tantrum? Honestly, Gilbert had no fucking clue. Nor could he care… He just wanted to keep Lux from crying.

He watched as Lux became engaged in looking at pictures of Francis, Antonio, Roderich, and Ludwig and Feliciano. Then, as he moved around the room, he came across the family picture that hung on the wall. Lux bit his lip, staring up (_**UP!**_) at the picture. Considering it was a family picture, Ludwig, Gilbert and their father, Alfher were all in it.

In the picture, Gilbert was giving the camera a very naughty number one sign, his arm slung over Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig himself looked exactly like his father (same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same pale skin etc.), except his hair was way shorter. He was giving the camera a small smile while Alfher was just staring at the camera. The person taking the picture was Alfher's boyfriend, Roma.

"_Wer ist das?" _Lux asked, pointing up at the picture.

Gilbert smiled slightly. He walked over to the picture and stared warmly at it. "_Das ist mein Familie."_

Lux reached for it, but considering his shortness, he failed miserably. "_Hilfe, bitte?" _

Gilbert lifted him and Lux grinned pointing at the albino in the picture. "_Preuβen!" _he cried out gleefully, kicking his legs a bit. He giggled and '_Preuβen' _smiled.

**~*~v~*~**

Gilbert sighed. He had gotten Lux to bed after three glasses of warm milk and a story. The five-year old was sleeping in the only other room, besides the living room, the bathroom, and the kitchen, on Gilbert's bed. It was 23:09 and he was _exhausted. _

He plopped down on his couch, sighing, and checked his phone. He had fifteen messages from both Antonio and Francis and ten missed calls from Roderich.

He smiled slightly, immediately speed-dialing Roderich.

After the first ring, Roderich picked up.

"_Hallo, Prinzessin," _Gilbert greeted, tiredly.

"Vhy did you not answer your phone?" Roderich demanded, skipping the 'hello's'.

"Vell… Funny story actually… Are you free, like, right now?"

There was a pause, then Roderich answered, his voice soft and almost child-like, "_J—ja…"_

Then it was Gilbert's turn to pause. "Do not jump to conclusions, Roderich. I just vant to show you rather than tell you vhy I did not answer my phone. And hopefully… You vill help your totally awesome boyfriend."

"Mmm… Okay. Do you vant me to go to your house, _now?"_

"Mm-hmm!" Gilbert smiled. "_Ich liebe dich, Roderich._ I vould never break up vith you. How could you think so?"

There was silence. "_E—es tut mir leid, Gilbert_..."

Gilbert smiled at his lover's stuttering and sweet apology. "It is okay, love."

"I vill be there in _zwanzig minute."_

**~*~v~*~**

Gilbert paced in the living room, pulling at his white hair. He couldn't take care of the child. He barely made enough money to pay the rent and now with an extra mouth to feed… Would it be kidnapping if he just took the child from the street? And how the _hell _did Lux get from Luxembourg to America? It was all a mystery really… Lux was only five years old. There was no _way _the flight attendant could have let him get on the plane without an adult…

The sound of someone knocking on the door tore Gilbert from his thoughts. He hurried to the door, not wanting the sound to wake up Lux (putting him to sleep a real pain in the ass).

He swung the door open to come face-to-face with his boyfriend. Roderich was wearing jeans a button-down shirt. His aura was refined as usual, but when he was with Gilbert, he usually was reckless.

"_Hallo," _Roderick greeted quietly.

Gilbert grinned, snaking an arm around Roderich's waist. "_Hallo Prinzessin."_

Roderich blushed and placed a quick kiss on Gilbert's lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but a soft voice from behind Gilbert made him stop:

"_Preuβen? Wer ist das?" _

Roderich peered over Gilbert's shoulder to see Lux standing there, holding the white sheets from the bed in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.

Gilbert smiled, sheepishly. "Roderich meet Lux. Lux, this is Roderich."

Lux smiled sleepily. "Who is _Mama?" _

Gilbert pointed at Roderich, who stared at the finger. "I beg your pardon?"

Gilbert grinned. "If I do recall, it is called Pru_Aus_, not AusPru."

"That… Is an anime, you idiot."

"So?"

"So that means I can top if I vant to."

"Uh-huh… _Sure…" _

Lux watched as the couple bickered back and forth. He was trying to come up with a name for the Roderich man. Maybe… Maybe _Österreich… _The man seemed to be from Austria. _I think… _

"Um… Excuse me…"

Gilbert and Roderich looked at Lux.

"_Ja?" _Gilbert asked, kneeling down and picking up the Luxembourgish boy.

"I vant more _Milch_." He smiled sheepishly. "_Bitte?" _

Gilbert smiled and beckoned Roderich into the apartment. "Okay."

**~*~v~*~**

**And so begins PruAus' and Lux's little life~ ^^ I tried to make it long, but, I got tired towards the end… -.-" Love you all! ^3^**

**Please R&R**

**~Antonio**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys~ I'm back with a new chapter~ ^^ (if it wasn't obvious) I'm soooo happy you guys like this fic! *crying* I hope you enjoy this chappie~ **

**Also, thanks to Nivell for poiting out the fact Lux is supposed to be taken to a hospital. Heh heh… ^^' Um… Just as a heads up, I really don't know the procedure for checking ones… ahem… private places after an abuse and my mom was extremely vague about it… Please don't hate me~~ TT^TT If you know, then feel free to PM me or drop a review. I won't be posting the hospital scene until the next chapter so just enjoy this one and we'll see what happens. **

**Anyway, on to the story~**

**~*~v~*~**

Gilbert stared at Roderich in shock. His boyfriend had managed to put Lux to bed while just jiggling the boy up and down. Gilbert had to do a long process before the younger boy would even yawn. Yes, he was a tad jealous, but it was okay. He always knew Roderich had a motherly side to him.

Roderich sipped his tea, uncomfotable by the red eyes watching him. "Stop staring at me like that."

Gilbert blinked. "Oh, sorry."

The two lovers were seated on the couch, Roderich sipping tea and Gilbert downing a beer. Lux was, again, sleeping soundly in Gilbert's bed.

"So," Roderich began, "vhat happened to him?"

Gilbert sighed and took a deep breath, beginning the story.

**~*~v~*~**

Roderich sat, shocked at the story. "V—vow..."

Gilbert nodded. "_Ich wei__β_."

There was silence between the two men as they both processed what had happened in the evening. The silence stretched out for a long time. Gilbert begun to get uncomfortable as Roderich just sat there, watching his tea grow cold.

"Did you take him to the hospital?" Roderich suddenly asked, glancing at Gilbert.

"_Was?_"

"The hospital," Roderich repeated. "After one is abused sexually, they must go to the hospital to make sure that they have not had any diseases transmitted. Also, the... C—cum—" at this, Roderich grimaced "—vill help the police find the culprit who abused him."

Gilbert froze. "_N—nein_." _Oh shit~~ Vhat vill happen to Lux~? Vill he die? Vill he get horribly sick?_

Roderich sighed, standing up. He placed his cold tea on the coffee table. "Let us go vake him then."

"Now?" _Lux just vent to sleep, _he thought, worriedly, glancing at his room door.

"Of course. You should have taken him right avay." Roderich stretched, his pale stomach showing under his button-down shirt. Embarrassed, he lowered his shirt fast, his left hand on his stomach. His long, thin fingers spread.

"...All right..." Gilbert agreed, feeling guilty for not knowing to take Lux to the hospital.

Roderich leaned down, towards Gilbert, placing his lips on the albino's softly. "Do not vorry, _Schätzchen_. It is not your fault."

Gilbert nodded, though still feeling guilty. He kissed back and smiled. "I vill go vake Lux."

**~*~v~*~**

"Mama?" Lux asked. He was in Roderich's arms. The violet-eyed male was carrying him to his car. Gilbert told them to go on while he looked for his phone which had magically disappeared from the coffee table. Snow was coming down less than before, but it was still cold.

Lux was wrapped in a white blanket because he had no winter jacket. He was also wearing one of Gilbert's older, smaller shirts because his other clothes were dirty. He was still wearing his little star sneakers; Gilbert had managed to get most of the shoe. Roderich made a mental note to buy him some clothes and shoes later on.

Roderich looked around, wondering where his car was. "Ja?"

"Vhere are ve going?" Lux shifted, a bit uncomfortable in Roderich's arms.

Roderich, spotting his car across the street, stood at the cross walk, waiting for the light to turn red so he may walk. Cars zoomed by, making the Austrian's brown hair ruffled. "Right now, ve are going to my car to take you to the hospital."

Vhat is a hospital? Lux wondered silently. "Vhy is Preussen not coming?"

The light turned red, cars stopped and Roderich took this as a cue to walk. "He is coming," he said, reaching the other side of the street.

Lux nodded, settling down against Roderich's shoulder. The Austrian wasn't as comfy as Gilbert, but there was aura about him that was comforting.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them. Lux's green eyes widened, hugging Roderich tighter. "It is that man," he whispered.

Roderich stiffened. "May I help you?"

The man smirked. "'Course ya can. Give meh da child and we're good."

Roderich's arms tightened around Lux. "I cannot do that."

The dark man stepped closer to them and Roderich, in return, stepped back.

"And why cahntcha?"

"B—because he is—" Roderich was cut off by a hand closing over his mouth.

**~*~v~*~**

Gilbert hurried outside, cursing Gilbird… Then apologizing and taking it back. But then taking _that _back and cursing him again. Then cycle repeated. The yellow bird had decided to settle down on Gilbert's phone, hiding it from view, to take revenge on Gilbert for not feeding him. Gilbert sighed. _Vhat a troublesome bird… _

He looked around, then he spotted Roderich clutching Lux to his chest crouched down against a brick building. He grinned, starting to make his way over to the pair when he noticed that they weren't' alone. It was the dark man from before, plus another man. The other man was holding the Austrian against him, that's when Gilbert noticed the 'brick wall' was the man. The dark man had taken to touching Lux, not sexually, but close enough to make the boy feel uncomfortable. Roderich was trying his best to keep to shield Lux from the dangers of the two men, but there is so much one can do when they're being held down. Anger swelled up in his chest and, ignoring the traffic which resulted in getting shouts and curses thrown at him, he broke into a run.

**~*~v~*~**

**Hee hee… Sorry~ *bows* I hope it wasn't that bad… Honestly, I think it sucked… Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. I hope to get the next chapter up soon that it'll be better.**

**Thank you!**

**~Antonio**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~ It's been a while, huh? ^.^ Anyway… I'm sorry it took me a while… I've had writer's block about how to begin this chapter, so yeah… It's short, but I'll try to make the next one longer! :DD I promise~ **

**Hints of Spamano and USUK.**

**Warnings: Homophobia , just a little bit and Lovino… Oh, and a minor human OC [her first and last appearance] and I guess a country OC who is just mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. T^T Just Lux~~ **

**~*~v~*~**

Gilbert stood, heaving over the men who were bloodied and cowering in fear. The police stood by the albino, looking down at them.

"Well, Mr. Beilschmidt, we gotta thank ya for catching these weirdos," said one of them with an obvious American accent. "They've been runnin' 'round rapin' girls whenever they got the chance. I didn't think they'd go as low as to try to rape a kid." His blue eyes darkened frighteningly as he let his eyes look over the criminals.

The other police officer, a short, blonde Britishman, shuddered at the American's grammar. "Bloody hell, Alfred. Why don't we send you off to kindergarten again?" He walked over to one of them, heaving him up with strength that wasn't visible. His emerald eyes met with Gilbert's blood-red, angry ones. "Gilbert, lad, why don't you take care of Roderich and the child? Alfred and I will take care of these buffoons."

Alfred grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Artie and I can totally handle them!"

Arthur blushed, glaring. "It's Arthur, you git!"

Gilbert turned around, leaving the two men to take care of the criminals and argument, walking to Roderich and Lux who were still on the ground. Roderich was biting his lip, petting Lux's hair while the younger boy cried into his shirt. Gilbert sat by them, putting an arm around Roderich's shoulder who immediately flinched until he saw it was Gilbert.

Tears welled up at the corners of his amethyst eyes as he leaned into Gilbert's side, smelling the familiar smell of him. "G—Gilbert," he murmured, hugging Lux closer.

Gilbert blinked, caressing Roderich's hair. "Shh, shh… It's okay. You're fine… He didn't do anything…" He kissed the top of his head, pulling both of the boys on his lap.

Roderich nodded, not meeting his eyes. "V—Ve have to go get Lux to the hospital…"

Gilbert nodded, ruffling Lux's hair. The younger boy had fallen asleep after letting his tears out against Roderich's chest. He stood, picking Roderich up with him, before setting him down.

"Officer Jones and Kirkland," he called, looking at the two blondes who still seemed to be arguing about Arthur's name while they stood by the door to the car. The criminals were trying to unlock the door, but with no luck. They looked up, surprised.

"Yes, Gilbert?" Arthur asked, walking over.

"Ve vill be leaving now."

Roderich nodded, smiling slightly. "Good night, to you two," he said, quietly.

Arthur and Alfred smiled back.

"See ya guys! See ya dudes latah!" Afred grinned, waving excitedly.

Arthur nodded at them, waving slightly. "Good bye."

Gilbert and Roderich turned and made their way to Gilbert's car.

**~*~v~*~**

Roderich and Gilbert sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting to be called back. Lux had woken up and was playing with the toys on the kid-friendly carpet. The blanket they had taken with them lay on top of his shoulders and Gilbert's shirt hung off his shoulder crookedly. Patients stared, a bit disgusted at how he looked, but Lux ignored them. The other kids around him also looked at him weirdly, but Lux also ignored them, instead choosing to look at a small picture book.

"He's so cute," Gilbert muttered, his arm was, again, slung over Roderich's shoulder, pushing him closer to himself. "I think I vant to keep him."

"He's not a dog, Gilbert," Roderich said, haughtily, but didn't disagree. Truth be told, if Lux was on sale, he would have bought him without a moment's hesitation. But since he wasn't, there was nothing he could do. Lux had a family in Luxembourg who may or may not have left him alone. He sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Gilbert looked at Roderich, poking his cheek. "Specs~! Are you okay? You look a little pale?"

Roderich shot him a glare the second he heard that _horrendous___nickname. "My name is Roderich. How many times do I have to tell you that? And yes, I'm fine." He felt fine, physically, but he was a bit miffed at having been touched places only Gilbert was allowed to touch and maybe—just maybe, a bit nauseous from the experience.

Suddenly, a cry made them both look up. Lux was holding his hair as another kid tugged harshly at it. Gilbert stood immediately, dragging Roderich up with him, and walked to them. "Hey!" he called. Immediately, the boy who was pulling on Lux's hair looked up, glaring, but when he saw Gilbert, he shrunk away, letting go of Lux's hair and running to his mother who was glaring at Gilbert.

Lux continued to cry, his small face red. Roderich crouched down by him, scooping him up, blanket and all, and began trying to calm him down. Lux quieted down almost instantly, his small arms looping around Roderich's neck and pressing his wet face again the crook of his neck. Gilbert and Roderich sat back down, only to hear the mother of the child talking to the boy in a mock-whisper.

"You see that, Alex? Those people are called _'queers'_. They are going to be sent to Hell when they die because God looks down upon them," she sneered, pointing obviously at Gilbert and Roderich.

Gilbert's eyes flashed, glaring. He made a move to stand up, but Roderich snapped out his arm across his waist, sitting him back down as she continued.

"The only reason they're together is because they like to _fuck_ each other. You remember what that is, right? It's when—" She was cut off when another man suddenly came out of nowhere, walking over to her and slapping her across the face.

"The fuck is your problem, bitch!" he yelled, turning red. He had an obvious Italian accent and he looked very rich. His hair was styled perfectly, only a curl hanging over his red face. "Being gay is no fucking problem, but being a homophobe… That's way too far! Why don't you get your fucking, fat ass out of here before I kick you out!"

The woman stood, facing the man, glaring. "And who might you be? Another queer?"

"Lovi~~~!"

Before 'Lovi' could turn around, a man in a white lab coat threw himself at him. Gilbert blinked, standing. "_Antonio?"_

Antonio looked up, his bright green eyes looking around for who called his name. His eyes landed on Gilbert and he brightened up, dragging Lovi to the albino. "_Gilberto!_ _Hola! Como estás?" _

Gilbert stared at him, completely shocked. "You're a _doctor?!_"

The Spanish man laughed, shaking his head. "_No!_ Lovi is~!" He motioned to Lovi who had gotten out of his grip and was yelling at the woman again.

"Lovi? As in Lovino Lovi?"

""Yup~!" Antonio went on to explain that he was Lovino's patient when he broke his wrist and that just for a little while today (because Antonio kept hounding Lovino about it), Antonio could wear his lab coat.

Roderich stayed quiet, watching the argument with wide eyes. He didn't like being in the same room as Gilbert's friends since he had gone out with both of them and now it was awkward. Especially since Francis still liked to shove his body against him. He bit his lip as the lady grabbed her baby and stormed out of the waiting room. The secretary didn't even look up when they started screaming. He guessed it was a regular occurrence.

The other patients seemed to think so too since they looked at the red woman with a look of pity as if they knew she would lose the argument.

Lovino walked towards them, smirking. "Well, there she goes."

Antonio stopped talking when Lovino stood by him, immediately hugging him. "Lovi~ You're back!"

Lovino turned red, hitting Antonio's chest. "My name is not Lovi!" he growled, but stopped struggling when Antonio placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He wiped at the spit, crossing his arms. "Fucking tomato bastard…" He turned to Roderich. "I came out here to call in Lux. Is he him?" He motioned to the small boy against Roderich's chest who had his face hidden in his neck.

Roderich nodded as some policemen walked in. Surprisingly, it was Arthur and Alfred.

Arthur walked towards Lovino, sighing and held out his hand. "You know the drill, doctor."

Lovino scowled, taking out his wallet and pulling out some money, slapping it into Arthur's hand. "Here you go, bastard."

Alfred grinned. "Thanks, dude!"

"Oh, go away hamburger bastard. I'm busy." Lovino turned back to Roderich, ignoring Alfred who was whining about being called a 'hamburger bastard'. Arthur nodded at Roderich, smiling, his eyes flashing with recognition and dragged Alfred out. "Come in then." He left Antonio and Gilbert to talk and dragged Roderich through the doors and into a random room. "Stay here while I get the whatever-that-shit's-called."

Roderich sat down on a chair, putting down Lux on the table. The young boy rubbed his eyes, looking around. "Mama _Österreich, _it smells bad…"

Roderich nodded, understandably. "I know, _schätzchen._ It does…"

Lovino walked back in, looking through the papers. "Wow… This kid's fucked… Is there any reason he doesn't have a history—" He stopped talking, staring at Lux. "W—wait, _you're _Lux!?"

Lux nodded, staring at Lovino, fearfully.

"Holy crappola… You know that your brother, Gustave, is looking for you, right? Called me at five in the fucking morning, screaming at me to find you…"

Roderich blinked, feeling his heart seize. "H—his brother?"

~*~v~*~

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! XXD Oh God… I thought I was going to write the hospital scene today, but I guess not… =_=" **

**But we're close, people! c: Super close… Yeaaah… Anyway, please review! They make me go faster, hee hee! :DD **

**Kinda….**

**But anyway, do review! I'll give you… Well, everyone gives cookies so… VIRTUAL MUFFINS OR CAKE. Either one [or both]! Any flavor~~~ :DDDD Anyway… I like knowing your opinions! Love you all~**


End file.
